Recueil de stupidités et autres laxatifs
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Juste un recueil de nouvelles stupides, zoophiles, et hautement perturbantes.
1. Chapter 1

Pence lâcha un soupir rêveur en observant, distrait, le crépuscule. Le soleil se couchait, colorait le ciel d'orange, de rouge, d'un peu de rose. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mélancolique il attendait, patient. Oh, il n'aurait plus à rester ici bien longtemps. Déjà, à l'horizon, il pouvait voir une petite – très petite, mais il n'en avait cure ! La taille ne fait pas l'amour – silhouette qui courait dans sa direction. Son sourire s'accentua, tandis qu'il se redressait pour accueillir comme il se doit l'amour de sa vie.

Oh, leur relation n'avait pas toujours été facile – le pire a sans doute été d'annoncer ça à amis, familles. Certains l'avaient bien pris – Pence se rappellera toujours le sourire attendrit du roi Mickey, dont on ne savait pas ce qu'il fichait là puisque le jeune homme ne le connaissait même pas – d'autres n'avaient jamais acceptés cela, et ils étaient majoritaires – la moue dégoûtée d'Hayner ou la violente nausée qui a secouée Olette, au point qu'elle se lâcha sur son bien-aimé qui avait faillit y rester, lui donnait encore envie de pleurer. C'est pour éviter ces regards désapprobateurs et ces jugements qu'ils avaient décidés de s'enfuir.

Ah. Pence pensait encore à la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus Sora venait d'arriver, il cherchait (encore) Kairi. Son amoureux – il gloussa à ces mots – était sortit de son tee-shirt et l'avait regardé.

Dès que leur regard se furent croisés, cupidon opéra Pence se souvenait sans mal des papillons qui s'amusaient à voler dans son estomac, de ses yeux plongés dans ceux noirs de la personne qu'il aimait. Le jeune homme avait souvent charrié son partenaire quand au fait qu'il ait tenté de lui faire un « regard de braise » absolument raté. Que de souvenirs heureux. Il soupira un peu à l'idée qu'il faille partir à cause des autres. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas capables d'accepter le fait qu'ils pouvaient être heureux malgré tout ?

Malgré la différence d'espèce ? La différence de taille ? Tsh. Ils ne savaient rien. Encore moins en ce qui concernait le lit ….. S'ils savaient ce qui s'y passait ! Il se mit à rougir à cette pensée. Le voir courir partout, essoufflé, pour lui donner du plaisir était on ne peut plus excitant. Il soupira une nouvelle fois – ils n'y connaissaient rien, de toute façon.

Pence faillit éclater en sanglot quand, en baissant la tête par terre, il vit enfin son amoureux. Il se trouvait à ses pieds et, malgré les gouttelettes qui embuaient ses yeux, il discernait l'ombre d'un sourire sur le petit visage de celui qu'il aimait.

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas…

-Te laisser partir sans moi ? Hors de question ! Je t'aime trop, tu le sais, Jiminy !

-Oh… Merci de m'avoir attendu.

-Tu me l'avais demandé, mon amour. Je ne pouvais que t'obéir. »

Le sourire de Jiminy s'accentua doucement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Pence.

« Tu es prêt ?

-Plus que jamais. J'ai trop attendu que nous soyons ensemble.

-Pour les autres ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir les laisser ?

-Je… Oui. S'ils ne peuvent pas t'accepter, alors quels amis sont-ils ?

-Je suis heureux et triste de t'entendre dire ça… Nous trouverons un endroit où vivre tous les deux, à jamais. »

Pence se baissa, prenant soin de ne pas écraser son cher et tendre, pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Le criquet se glissa ensuite dans le tee-shirt de son cher et tendre, s'amusant à l'embrasser par endroit, jusqu'à remonter et se poser sur son épaule. Il murmura quelques mots doux à son oreille et ils se mirent en route, plus amoureux que jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey laissa un sourire tendre se dessiner sur son visage, en passant une main gantée sur la joue de la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Cette dernière était habillée d'une élégante robe blanche qui mettait en valeur ses magnifiques formes. La souris en aurait rougit, si elle n'avait pas vu maintes fois ce qui se trouvait sous ces tissus affriolants. Il prit la main de ce qu'il considérait être la plus belle créature de l'univers, qu'importe ce qu'on pourrait dire, et y déposa un doux baiser. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son futur époux dont les joues se colorèrent délicieusement. Il triturait ses doigts d'une façon plus qu'adorable et jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis de toujours qui souriaient à pleines dents.

Riku ne se serait pas imagé un mariage sans eux sans Sora et sa bonne humeur, sans Kairi et la légère trace de vomissure au coin de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme les observa longuement avant de se tourner vers sa raison d'être, de vivre, d'exister. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de l'animal beaucoup aurait pu mal réagir à l'idée de cette union, mais seule une minorité – dont l'ancienne reine Minnie, qui était sans doute trop occupée à avaler des antidépresseurs, dans les bras de sa nouvelle amante, Daisy, Donald s'étant découvert des tendances canines et allant désormais en boite de strip-tease gay avec son nouveau compagnon de vie, Dingo – avait réellement montrer les crocs à l'idée de ce mariage.

Vanitas lâcha un soupir exaspéré devant les futurs mariés en tapant du pied sur le sol. Sa magnifique jupe, qu'on avait repeinte en un blanc crème dès plus délicieux, soulignait ses hanches d'une beauté foudroyante – il aurait pu en porter un enfant, avouèrent par la suite Naminé et Ventus, qui l'attendaient au fond de l'église, avec dans l'idée de célébrer la nuit de noce en même temps que Riku et le roi Mickey. Il déglutit et se força à regarder ailleurs. Il avait peur pour son orifice postérieur.

Très.

Néo-Riku quand à lui replaça la cravate de son costume, qui était quelque part entre la tache dans le paysage et l'excrément de lama. D'un vert fluo tendancieux, l'argenté numéro deux avait visiblement enfilé une coque de sécurité à un endroit stratégique, ce qui, étant donné le pantalon moulant qu'il portait – qui était d'accord décoré de fines rayures roses pétantes – le faisait passer pour un vague pervers. Tous ignorait que Olette, sa petite-amie, avait des excès de rage et le frappait. Personne ne savait rien sur cette violence conjugale, personne…

Le prêtre – les, plutôt, qui se trouvaient être Léon et Cloud, vêtus d'une magnifique tenue de cérémonie ainsi que d'une perruque d'Elvis Presley – commença – commencèrent, pour le coup - son –leur – sermon. Il était doux, tendre, plein d'une poésie que peu de gens leur connaissaient.

« Bon, alors, la souris mutante, est-ce que tu veux te taper l'autre zoophile ici présent ?

-Léon, tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de délicatesse, non ?

-J'y peux rien, c'est cette coupe banane, elle me perturbe.

-Un problème avec les bananes ?

-Ca dépend lesquelles. Avec de la chantilly dessus, bien épaisse et crémeuse, ça passe.

-J'en ai une, si tu veux.

-Je la vois d'ici, tehe.

-Je sais.

-Hum, hum. »

Riku venait de se racler la gorge, signe pour les deux prêtres que s'ils avaient l'attention d'avoir des rapports sexuels, qu'ils le fassent après la cérémonie, bon sang ! Léon et Cloud se ressaisirent donc tandis que le roi Mickey dit d'une voix douce :

« Je le veux.

-Cool. Zoophile, tu veux te taper la souris ?

-Pour sûr ! Je le veux. »

Riku s'agenouilla – une remarque salace fusa dans la salle. Oh, bien sûr, il y aurait ce genre de choses, mais pas en public ! – donc, pour laisser à son tout nouveau mari le loisir de profiter de ses douces lèvres pulpeuses.

Après un long baiser, ainsi qu'une acclamation de la salle et un seau remplit de régurgitation, les deux époux se redressèrent et partir vers le carrosse de la fée marraine qui attendait à l'extérieur.

C'est ainsi qu'ils vécurent heureux et que Vanitas, après de nombreux viols, eu beaucoup d'enfants !


	3. Chapter 3

Axel joue à Farmville.

-_**Larxène, Luxord, Sora et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**Vanitas** et **Roxas** n'aiment pas.

**Roxas** – **Axel**

Putain, je te renie vieux.

**Axel** – **Roxas**

1 ? PK ?! ROXAS ! NAOOON !

**Roi Mickey** et **Supérieur** **Xemnas** sont maintenant amis.

**Roi Mickey** – **Supérieur Xemnas**

C'est pour la bataille finale … On peut programmer ça un peu plus tard ?

**Supérieur Xemnas** – **Roi Mickey**

Pourquoi ? Problème d'organisation ?

**Roi Mickey **– **Supérieur Xemnas**

J'avais pas prévu que le gamin fasse le con.

**Supérieur Xemnas** – **Roi Mickey**

Ouais, OK. Quand ça t'arrange.

**Riku** est en relation libre avec **Vanitas**.

-_**Sora, Naminé, Ventus et 98484543985309 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**Vanitas **

Putain, mais vous voulez me violer ?

-_**Naminé, Ventus, Riku et 90938503948 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**Naminé** – **Kairi**

Kairi … Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

**Kairi** – **Naminé**

Très important ? Je parle avec Sora, la.

**Naminé** – **Kairi**

Non, si tu es occupée …

**Roxas** a battu le record de **Xion** à Qui peut manger le plus de glace à l'eau de mer le plus vite.

**Xion**

Trop fort pour moi.

-_**Axel, Sora, Saïx et 490385049853094820372 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**Pence** a posté une photo sur son mur.

**Pence **

C'est Jiminy, mon nouveau petit-ami (L).

-_**Olette et Hayner aiment ça**_.

**Seifer**

Putain de zoophile !

-_**Fuu aime ça.**_

**Vanitas **aime ne pas aimer les statuts de tes potes qui sont tes ennemis, les blonds, dominer le monde et 359 autres pages.

**Larxène** aime fouetter.

**Axel **

Cochonne )

**Roxas**

T'écris français pour draguer !

**Kairi** – **Naminé**

t'avais pas l'air bien en cours ! :'(

**Naminé** – **Kairi**

Si, je te rassure, tout va bien !

**Kairi** – **Naminé**

bon, mais n'hésite pas à me dire si ça va mal !

**Saïx** et **Kingdom Hearts** sont maintenant en couple.

**Xemnas** n'aime pas ça.

**Xemnas**

Connard !

**Axel**

ct prévisible

**Roxas**

Un mot correct !

**Axel**

prévizible*

**Roxas**

Putain !

**Naminé **et **Riku** sont maintenant en couple.

-_**Sora, Axel, Roxas et 13 autres personnes aiment ça**_.

**Kairi **

Putain, sérieux ?

**Naminé**

Ouais.

**Sora**

C mignon !

**Roxas**

Riku, fais attention …C'est ma frangine.

**Riku **

Comme si tu m'faisais peur, gamin…

**Kairi **

c'est pour ça que tu fesais la tête ? putain, t'aurais pu me le dire, t'es ma meilleure amie.

-_**Vanitas**__ aime ça_.

**Vanitas**

J'aime quand les meilleures amies du monde se tapent sur la tronche.

-_**Axel **__aime ça._

**Larxène**

**Vanitas**, **Axel **j'ai toujours su que vous étiez des tapettes.

_-__**Riku**__ aime ça._

Sora et Marluxia sont maintenant amis.

**Marluxia** aime les mecs, les fleurs, les roses, la botanique, It's OKAY to be gay et 34 autres pages.

**Ventus** aime ne pas avoir le cœur mutilé, les bruns, les mecs et 3 autres pages.

**Vanitas**

Mais putain, vous êtes tous gays ?!

-_**Xemnas, Saïx, Sora et 85765765 aiment ça.**_

**Kairi **– **Naminé**

je veux plu te parlé, t'aurais pu me prévenir pour Riku !

**Naminé** – **Kairi**

Kairi, non ! C'est pas ça …

**Axel** est en couple avec **Roxas**.

-_**Le fan-club Akuroku aime ça.**_

**Axel**

enf1 !

**Roxas** est passé de _**en couple**_ à _**célibataire**_.

-_**Vanitas aime ça**_

**Sora **

j'ai vu naminé et kairi se disputer après les cours … ça me rend triste :(

**Xigbar**

Tu veux que je te console ?

-_**Xaldin aime ça**_.

**Naminé** passe de _**en couple**_ à _**célibataire**_.

**Kairi**

madame est déjà lassé de son petit jeu ?

**Naminé**

Ta gueule, tu comprends rien !

-_**Vanitas aime ça.**_

**Vanitas**

Une blondinette violente, j'aime !

**Demyx** joue à Tétris.

**Zexion**

Tu n'as pas rien de mieux à faire ?

**Demyx **

Te violer, mais t'es pas a la maison !

-_**Axel, Nuity, Larxène et 97 autres personnes aiment ça**_.

Selphy

el se son enbrasé devan le licé !

**Kairi** – **Naminé**

ça voulait dire quoi ?

**Naminé** – **Kairi**

Que …Rah ! Ca se dit pas sur facebook !

Roxas se questionne sur l'utilité de facebook.

-_**Axel, Vanitas, Jiminy Criquet et 9470939848745743743908729842398745934875 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça.**_

**Xion** a indiqué que **Roxas** était sa grand-mère.

**Roxas**

Grand-mère ?!

**Xion**

Ouais.

-_**Axel aime ça.**_

**Naminé** est en couple avec **Olette**.

**Hayner **

Vous vous foutez de nos gueules ?

**Olette**

Oui.

-_**Seifer aime ça**_.

**Kairi** – **Naminé**

Naminé, j'en peux plus de ce bordel. Je t'aime.

**Naminé** – **Kairi**

C'est que …

**Kairi** – **Naminé **

Je sais, c'pas réciproque.

_**-Vanitas aime ça.**_

**Vanitas**

J'espère qu'elles souffrent, j'aime ça.

_**Larxène**__, __**Xemnas**__, __**Jiminy Criquet**__**et treize autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**Jiminy Criquet**

J'aime les petites filles qui souffrent, hehe.

**Pence**

Tu m'avais caché ça ?!

**Jiminy Criquet**

Oups

_**Kingdom Hearts aime ça.**_

**Naminé – Kairi**

Mais je t'aime aussi !

**Kairi – Naminé**

Ahah, tr-s drôle !

**Kairi – Naminé**

Tr-s

**Kairi – Naminé**

Enfin tu piges quoi.

**Naminé – Kairi**

C'est ça que je voulais te dire.

**Larxène**

**Naminé**, **Kairi**, plan lesbien à quatre heures chez moi. J'ai **Xion** et **Olette** en otage.

**Xion**

Aidez-m rqsgijerioqgjsqrgyqr !qseg

_**-Vanitas aime ça.**_

**Vanitas – Larxène**

Qu'elles souffrent.

**Naminé – Kairi**

On sort ensemble, alor s ?

**Kairi – Naminé**

Pas tant que c'est pas officiel sur Facebook

_**-Ventus aime ça**_

**Naminé** est désormais en couple avec **Kairi**

**Naminé **

Alors, heureuse ?

**Kairi**

Oui, même si au lit, c'est moi qui te rend heureuse.

_**Jiminy Criquet, Olette, Saix et huit autres personnes aiment ça.**_

**Jiminy Criquet**

Zut, j'en ai mis partout !

**Pence** est passé de _**en couple**_ à _**célibataire.**_

**Pence – Jiminy Criquet**

C'est fini entre nous !

**Axel – Roxas**

tu pura pa mévité toute ta vi !

**Roxas – Axel**

Non. Par contre, tu devrais vérifier si ton gaz est pas ouvert. :o)

**Axel – Roxas**

Oh merde

**Naminé – Kairi**

J'ai entendu une explosion, près de chez moi

**Kairi – Naminé**

Bof, c'est sans doute rien.


	4. Chapter 4

En fait, c'était une hypothèse sur pourquoi Riku avait les cheveux courts.

Hehe.

* * *

C'est cette couleur argenté – cette fichue couleur – qui le suivait dans ses rêves, qui le hantait nuit et jour – tant et si bien qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'avait pas le choix – il n'avait _plus_ le choix. Il DEVAIT passer à l'acte – quitter l'imaginaire, le fictif. Assouvir ce désir qu'il avait tu depuis si longtemps. Mais quand, comment ? Sora soupira, le regard dans le vide avant de se lever, soudainement. Réfléchir, c'était pour les tapettes. Il allait passer à la casserole, ce soir même… Et pas que lui. Il ricana. Génial, il-

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Sora ?

-R-Rieeeeen, Kairi. »

La journée passa trop lentement au goût du garçon il retint un cri d'extase quand, enfin, la nuit se décida à tomber sur l'île. Kairi et Riku partirent tous deux, souhaitant une bonne nuit à Sora qui, enfin, allait pouvoir passer à l'action.

Il attendit encore deux bonnes heures, avant de s'approcher, à pas de loup, de la cabane de Riku. Son excitation avait atteint son paroxysme. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte pour bien la faire grincer et donner un effet dramatique, avant de s'avancer vers le corps endormi. Le massacre commença découpant mèche par mèche, c'est par poignées qu'il fourrait les cheveux de Riku dans son sac plastique. Il s'apprêtait à sortir une tondeuse quand sa victime se mit à bouger. Pris de panique, Sora quitta la cabane en courant pour rejoindre sa maison. (Riku et Kairi, seuls et abandonnés par leurs parents, avaient emménagés dans deux cabanes qui se trouvaient depuis longtemps déjà sur la plage).

Le lendemain, alors que le jeune homme mangeait des cheveux trempés dans son lait, un cri se fit entendre. Riku venait de découvrir sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux.

Et c'est pourquoi les cheveux de notre argenté sont massacrés dans le dernier Kingdom Hearts sorti du 3DS.


	5. Chapter 5

Il était une fois, un lycée au nom cliché Kingdom Hearts High School.

Les élèves y étaient beaux et intelligents, très doués dans tous les sports. Les professeurs étaient les meilleurs de tous les pays du monde ! Ils s'étaient réunis sur une petite île pour ne s'occuper que de l'élite de l'élite, des meilleurs. Mais, parmi cette populace d'élèves s'épanouissait une fleur plus belle que toutes. Chaque matin, elle prenait le temps de soigner chaque pétale, chaque détail, pour être parfaite une journée de plus.

Ses magnifiques cheveux, d'un rose à croquer, étaient en batailles et arrivaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos cambré. La jeune femme n'avait pas développé de poitrine, à son grand damne, mais les formes de ses hanches et de ses cuisses, si fines qu'elles ne se touchaient pas, sans la faire paraitre maigrelette et laide. Aussi, ses magnifiques petits pieds n'étaient chaussés que par des escarpins de la plus haute qualité, venus directement de la ville de Traverse.

Ses yeux avaient charmés femmes et hommes son nom se trouvait être Marluxia et, bien que discrète et réservé, souvent solitaire – par choix – elle était considéré par beaucoup comme la plus belle femme de cet endroit, et peut-être de la terre entière.

La vérité était toute autre Marluxia, malgré de nombreux compliments journaliers, les fleurs dans son casier, les chocolats sur son bureau, les demandes en mariage et autres harcèlement sexuels, n'avait aucune confiance en elle. Elle se trouvait horrible, laide, repoussante. De plus, elle s'insultait sans cesse d'incapable, d'inutile, de stupide petite créature alors qu'elle atteignait la parfaite moyenne de vingt-cinq sur vingt. Elle se sentait perdue, sans parler de sentiments indésirables qui commençaient à être en elle…

En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines, elle observait d'un œil nouveau son professeur de chimie, monsieur Vexen. Elle qui n'avait jamais été provocatrice, elle s'amusait à faire tomber volontairement des choses près de son professeur pour qu'en les ramassant, il puisse observer sa jupe se relever, et sa jolie petite culotte blanche.

Mais visiblement, l'homme d'âge mur restait insensible à ses charmes. Comment devait-elle s'y prendre pour lui plaire ? Elle l'ignorait.

Marluxia était sur le point de perdre espoir, jusqu'à recevoir une lettre. Elle n'était pas signé, mais elle donnait rendez-vous à la jeune fille dans la salle de chimie, à la fin des cours. La jeune femme eu un baume au cœur aurait-on entendu ses prières ? Aurait-il pensé à mater son splendide postérieur ?

Peu importait. La seule chose qui ait du sens fut Vexen et sa lettre d'amour anonyme !

~o~O~o~

Puisqu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'extrêmement parfait, Marluxia se trouvait être une personne patiente. Pourtant, cette journée-là lui paru si longue ! Combien de temps, avant que son Apollon ne lui annonça qu'il l'aimait de tout son être ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne soulève sa jupe pour lui faire des choses qui échappaient à la décence ? Peut-être pensait-il à la déflorer oh, mais quelle idée stupide, Marluxia n'était plus pure depuis longtemps.

Les heures défilaient bien trop lentement. La jeune femme désespérait de voir le soir arrivée de plus, les secondes lourdes amenaient à ses pensées une dose de pessimisme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. En effet, et si son professeur adoré ne voulait la voir que pour lui dire d'arrêter ce stupide cinéma, qu'il était mal-à-l'aise quand à ses avances, pour le moins évidentes ? La rosée, car il s'agissait-là de sa splendide couleur de cheveux et qu'il fallait le souligner et que c'est moche de répéter toujours « Marluxia » et « La jeune femme ». Bref, la rosée donc, commençait à perdre espoir. Son amour resterait donc au stade de fantasme, hm ? Sans aucun doute.

Quand l'heure du rendez-vous arriva, Marluxia était abattue, triste à en mourir. Nerveuse, mais beaucoup moins quand son cher Vexen-sensei aurait repoussé sa passion pour lui, la jeune femme n'aurait plus qu'à se donner la mort ! Telle était sa destinée, mourir, pathétique et amoureuse à sens unique pour le restant de ces jours.

A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Cet homme était si beau ! Il devait avoir une multitude de femmes à ses pieds, être marié ou en couple, ou peut-être changeait-il de favorite comme de chemise – oh ! les si belles chemises de Vexen-sensei… Elle ne devait pas y penser, sous peine de souffrir inutilement. C'est la tête baissée que l'élève, à l'heure convenue, se rendit à la salle de classe. Vexen l'attendait, si droit, si beau mais elle eu tout juste le courage de regarder ses pieds.

Maruxia redressa soudainement la tête, quand elle entendit le bruit d'une clé tournée dans la serrure. Elle qui était de dos, se retourna soudainement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec son professeur. Il souriait, de cette expression que la jeune fille affectionnait tant et tant sans plus aucune gêne, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque et posa ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses sur celles, plus minces, de l'amour de sa vie. Il répondit au baiser sans tardé et se recula quelque peu sa voix, rauque et magnifique, résonna dans la petite salle de classe.

« Marluxia-chan, voyons. Comme tu y vas avec ton professeur, c'est mal... Je vais être dans l'obligation de te punir.

-Oh, punissez-moi, Vexen-sensei ! »

Marluxia rougit violemment et détourna la tête, tandis que Vexen dénuda doucement son épaule.

« Je vous en pris, poussez tout ce matériel scientifique sur le sol, nous devons avoir vite des rapports sexuels sur cette table de chimie !

-T'es folle ou quoi ? On déconne pas avec le matos ! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent une heure à ranger le matos de Vexen avant de copuler allégrement.

~o~

Marluxia était heureuse plus qu'aucune autre fille, depuis que sa relation avec le professeur Vexen avait commencé. Bien sûr, personne ne remarquait rien et ils vivaient une idylle sans pareille.

Une semaine après le début de leur relation, déjà, il la demandait en mariage ! Trois années plus tard, à la fin de ses années lycées, ils se marièrent, mais ne purent avoir d'enfants car Marluxia était un homme et Vexen était trop moche pour ça.


End file.
